Reon Ōhira
|Ōhira Reon}} was a third year wing spiker and vice captain of the boys volleyball team at Shiratorizawa Academy. As of 2018, he works for a sporting goods company and plays as an outside hitter for Kiniro Sports Jumpers, a Division 3 V-League Team. Appearance He has black hair, thick triangular-shaped eyebrows, round eyes, a big nose, and large lips. His hair is thicker on top, but shorter and more of a buzz-cut on the bottom. He has a large build. Personality Ōhira has a soothing personality and tends to be responsible for calming his teammates down when they're hyped up. He doesn't get riled up easily and is similar to Ushijima when it comes to his temperament; along with Ushijima, he wasn't upset about the hundred serves they had to do upon losing. He is confident in his own abilities, going up against three blockers and performing well despite being aware of the audience's disappointment that it wasn't Ushijima attacking. Background He is currently a third year at Shiratorizawa Academy. It's implied that he was accepted due to a sports scholarship for volleyball. Plot Interhigh Arc Shiratorizawa wins against Ohgiminami High (2:0 / 25-10, 25-6) and goes on to face off against Aobajohsai High. That match ends with Shiratorizawa's win. Ōhira walks off the court behind Ushijima . Spring High Preliminary Arc Shiratorizawa faces Karasuno in the finals . During warmups, Ōhira catches a stray ball and hands it to Hinata. Tendō points out that Hinata probably realized his resemblance to Benkei, but Ōhira replies that it doesn’t match his personality. The match starts and Shiratorizawa gains the lead. Ōhira receives a ball for Ushijima, confirming the popular belief that the ace doesn’t receive so he can do a back attack. Ōhira seems to serve as the defense specialist with Yamagata, but he’s been shown to have strong spikes and serves as well . Shirabu tosses to Ōhira as Ushijima’s in another direction, disappointing the audience which wanted to see the ace play. Ōhira mentally apologizes for that as he goes to spike against three blockers. However, he changes the attack to a feint. Daichi receives it unexpectedly and sends it back, but Ōhira isn’t worried as Tendō’s right beside him . After a long fight, Karasuno wins the match. As Shiratorizawa exits the court, Ōhira asks Shirabu if he’s okay. Shirabu replies that he didn’t think they would lose and Ōhira responds that if he was expecting them to lose and wasn’t trying his hardest, then he shouldn’t have been here . Statistics Ōhira is a strong player especially considering his position as a starter in Shiratorizawa. He is shown to be skilled at receives and serves. His spikes are strong as well and he's pulled off a few successful feints in the match against Karasuno. Despite his skill set, Ōhira's role on the court seems to be background support for his teammates. Jumping Reach: 332 cm Relationships Wakatoshi Ushijima Out of all the players on Shiratorizawa, Ōhira seems to get along with Ushijima the most. They have been shown eating lunch together on schooldays. Shiratorizawa Academy Ōhira gets along with all the members. He supports them all during plays and constantly makes sure they're playing well. Ōhira usually helps calm down Tendō whenever he gets too riled up. With Goshiki, he is very encouraging and reassures him when he is doubting himself. Ōhira even translates their coach's dialect when Goshiki doesn't understand it. Trivia *Favorite food: Mackerel cooked in miso. *Current Concern: He can’t help but say stuff like “There we go.” when he sits down. *He has been noted to resemble Benkei, though Ōhira says that their personalities are different. *He shares the same birthday with Lev Haiba. **Interestingly enough, both of their names have to do with lions. *His star sign is Scorpio. *He has the highest BMI of any high school volleyball player in the series. *'Nomenclature': **Ōhira (大平) - Big; Flat / Ordinary **Reon (獅音) - Sound of Lion Quotes *"If you thought that we'd lose then you wouldn't really have a right to be here right now." - To Kenjirō Shirabu, * "He instinctively sent that towards our setter." (To himself, about Kei Tsukishima, References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:3rd Year